


A Knight's Tale

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Already Knows, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, M/M, Renaissance Faires, Stiles Looks Good On A Horse, The Pack Find Something Out About Stiles, derek is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'joust'
Relationships: implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: January Jaunts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	A Knight's Tale

The Pack watches with dropped jaws as Stiles makes another turn in the ring, settling easily upon his mount and shifting his shoulder a bit to keep a hold of his spear.

Well, that might be a _bit_ of an exaggeration. _One_ of the Pack isn’t even bothering to hide an ear to ear grin, and _that_ might be the most mind boggling thing of all!

“What. The holy hell. Is **_this_**?” Lydia’s voice gains a few octaves as she goes, making a few people reactively flinch, but it also covers up the smothered guffaw behind her, so it’s partially appreciative.

“Yeah. Who the hell knew that _Stilinski_ was actually _good_ at something?” Jackson’s snide comment does not hide the way that his eyes are glued to the way Stiles’ hips are moving, making the wolf next to him growl a little.

“Hey!” Erica twacks Jackson on the shoulder, her eyes _also_ on Stiles’ form, but all Boyd does is roll his eyes when Erica not-so-subtly jerks her head in Stiles’ direction. “Stiles is good at _lots_ of things. _You’re_ just _jealous_ he looks _hot_ while doing so and _you_ can’t keep your eyes off of him!”

“ _Of course_ I’m looking at him! I’m worried that he’s gonna fall off that damn horse and get himself _killed_!”

“ _ **Oooooh**_!” Erica is finally pulled from where she was leering at Stiles’ hips and the way he was just using his legs to guide the horse under him back to the starting point. “That was a _lie_! I _**heard**_ that was a lie!”

Jackson’s reply is hidden under a bell and all of the wolves snap to attention, watching as both Stiles and an unknown ‘knight’ urge their horses into a gallop and head straight towards each other.

The spears, bunted at the end with padding and cloth, come down and Stiles hits his competition so hard the poor man is knocked _right off of his horse_. The crowd goes absolutely wild, the wolves not even bothering to hide their howls of pleasure under the cheering and applause.

Stiles almost immediately turns their way, not looking at all surprised to see them there, nudging his horse into a trot and stopping in front of Derek, who is smiling this soft, secret little thing that makes more than a few wolves look between the pair of them in confusion.

“A favor, good sir, for my next challenge?”

Derek’s grin grows as he pulls out a bit of cloth, Hale triskelion in gold on a black background, and ties it to the end of the spear that Stiles lowers for him. It’s loose enough that when Stiles raises the spear again, it slides down and comes to rest at his hand, easily tugged off so that he can wrap it around his shoulder.

With that, Stiles clicks at his horse and makes his way back to the ring, leaving the rest of the Pack to stare at Derek in utter _shock_.

Derek snorts. "What? Just because _you_ idiots didn't know what Stiles was doing, doesn't mean _I_ didn't."


End file.
